five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 51 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Thriller Bark Reprise
Short Summary Long Summary Once recovering from her unintended flight, Hinata recognizes the Akatsuki members, and is understandably concerned, especially considering whom they’ve already beaten. On the other hand, Luffy gushes about Hidan’s appearance, then wondering if he’s related to Brook. At this, Hidan and Kakuzu sweat-drop, with the former wondering who Brook is. Kakuzu then teases his partner by saying someone likes him, earning a yell of “Screw you” from the irate priest. Hidan then asks why Luffy isn’t pissed, since the duo beat the crap out of Luffy’s friends. At this, Luffy’s glare returns, prompting Hidan to grin, adding that he’ll enjoy that glare when he’s doing his ritual. Kakuzu sharply interrupts and says that they can’t kill him. After Hidan asks why, Kakuzu says that while he prefers dead bounties, Sakazuki specifically ordered all Coalition soldiers to bring in Luffy alive for a public execution. Hinata notices Luffy’s reaction to Sakazuki’s name, and wonders what kind of history they have. Hidan raises an eyebrow, surprised that Konton allowed the demand, thinking it would make more sense to kill the Act and be done with it. Kakuzu sees his point, but demoralizing the enemy can possibly be more effective than simply killing them. Luffy asks if Hinata can treat the injured, and when she says she can, he tells her to do it while he beats up the duo. Hinata yells that Luffy can’t fight S-Ranked Akatsuki members alone. Luffy then puts his hat on Hinata’s head, promising to pick it up when he’s done, telling her to keep his precious thing safe. Hinata then gets a good look at Luffy’s smile, and his confidence convinces her to believe him. She nods and runs over to Don Sai and begins treatment, telling Luffy to do what he must. Hidan chuckles at this, saying that he was hoping chivalry was dead, and that Hinata would’ve worked for his ritual. As Luffy gets into his fighting stance, Kakuzu tosses Hidan a food pill. When the zealot expresses annoyance, Kakuzu tells Hidan not to underestimate Luffy, since he’s someone in his prime who is worth every Beri. As he swallows, Hidan sighs that he only used two thirds of his Chakra. Kakuzu then reminds Hidan that all that went to waste, since the rituals weren’t completed, underlining Death Possession Blood’s greatest drawback. After Hidan eats the pill, Kakuzu tells him to hold Luffy back for a few minutes. When Hidan indignantly asks why, Kakuzu takes out his scroll of spare hearts, saying he hadn’t expected the need to use his spares so quickly. Annoyed, Hidan asks why he should play bodyguard after Kakuzu told him they needed to fight Luffy together at full strength. Kakuzu states this will be the quickest route if Hidan wants to find someone else to use his ritual on, asking if he wants a crack at Luffy for interrupting the ritual. Hidan grins, saying that while he knows Kakuzu is using his faith against him, he’s right. Kakuzu tells him to get on with it as he unseals his hearts. All the while, Luffy wonders if the food pills taste good. Hidan then directs his attention on the pirate, telling him to prepare to feel Jashin’s wrath. Luffy then asks what’s Jashin, shocking Hidan. While Kakuzu sniggers, Hidan rants that Jashin is the God of Slaughter and Destruction. After an impatient priest has to repeat that he’s talking about a god, Luffy surprises everyone by smiling and saying he thought it was something bad. While Kakuzu just flat out laughs, Hidan and Hinata face-fault. Luffy states that he beat up a god before, so Jashin is no big deal. After stammering, Hidan snaps and rushes Luffy, yelling that nobody insults Jashin in front of him, with a forget Konton and Sakazuki thrown in, completely ignoring Kakuzu’s shouts of protest. When Hidan wildly swings his scythe down, Luffy quickly hardens his arms with Armament Haki and blocks the blade, making one of the tips break. Once Hidan is off balance, Luffy sends him back with a Gum-Gum Octo Stamp. Hidan is able to recover enough to use his scythe to block an Armament Hardening Gum-Gum Pistol, but his scythe’s middle blade shatters. While Hidan complains about his scythe being near useless, Luffy charges forward with Second Gear. With Hidan unable to keep up with the speed, Luffy is able to nail him with a Gum-Gum Falcon Spear, a Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka, and a Gum-Gum Falcon Axe. Kakuzu, who was standing in place after finishing with his hearts, tells Luffy to keep an eye on his partner, since it’ll take a lot more than that to finish him. Luffy asks if he’s sure, since those were pretty strong attacks, with Hinata thinking that there’s no way he could just shrug them off. When Hidan gets to his feet, Hinata and Luffy are shocked, with the latter asking what’s going on. The priest grins, saying that no matter how much he’s hit, he won’t be damaged because of his immortality. Hidan then rails on Kakuzu for letting him get hit, complaining about how much the attacks hurt. The miser responds by saying that’s what Hidan gets for losing his temper, adding that the Coalition needs Luffy alive. After Hidan brushes that off, adding that he’ll kill Luffy for insulting Jashin, Kakuzu reminds him that Sakazuki is a Lava Logia, meaning Hidan wouldn’t even have a chance of fighting back against the Fleet Admiral. Growling, Hidan concedes and decides to do things Kakuzu’s way. Luffy asks if Hidan really is immortal, with the priest smirking that both he and his partner are immortal. While Kakuzu claims his technique is not immortality, Hidan introduces themselves as the Akatsuki’s Immortal Duo, Hidan and Kakuzu. When the miser claims that it is Kakuzu and Hidan, the priest yells that everyone says his name first. With stars in his eyes, Luffy yells that is cool. He then calls them zombies, saying it’s just like Thriller Bark. This causes the duo to sweat-drop; with Hidan wondering what Thriller Bark is, and Kakuzu wondering if the boy is for real. Kakuzu then gets back on track, saying he’s ready and won’t hold back against Luffy. The two masked creatures then attach themselves to their master, with Kakuzu telling Hidan to do the usual, while he weakens his attacks so they’ll just incapacitate Luffy. As she treats Boo’s injuries, Hinata looks on in fear at Kakuzu’s new form, amazed that even the Akatsuki subordinates have this much power, remembering her clash with Pain. Luffy on the other hand, shouts in amazement at Kakuzu. While Hidan growls about not being taken seriously, Kakuzu admits that while he’s surprised that Luffy is as dumb as reports say, they were warned. Hinata sweat-drops and reminds Luffy that the duo is trying to kill him. After Luffy blinks and remembers, Hidan face-faults while yelling about Luffy’s forgetfulness. Kakuzu deadpans that Luffy is a bigger idiot than Hidan, with the priest taking a moment to notice the insult. After Kakuzu reminds him to do the usual, Hidan comments that it’ll be tough with two broken blades, deciding to improvise with his spear. Hidan charges, wildly swinging his scythe and spear, with Luffy calmly dodging with Observation Haki. Luffy then counters with Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Jet Bullet that Hidan doesn’t see coming. He follows up with a Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Jet Stamp that nails Hidan’s stomach. While agile, Hidan is still the Akatsuki’s slowest member, becoming painfully obvious in this fight. When Luffy prepares an attack, Kakuzu suddenly appears and combines a fire and wind blast at Luffy, catching Hidan in the blast. After Hinata yells in worry, Luffy is able to mostly escape, complaining about being singed. Hidan then charges and screams in fury, with Luffy easily dodging as he calls Hidan a zombie for still going with his torn up body. Hidan yells that he’s not a zombie, but immortal. After Luffy asks if zombies are immortal, Hidan shouts for the idiot to shut up. Kakuzu decides to commence rapid-fire attacks, since his usual combo is too slow. His Fire Mask then proceeds to unleash a volley at Hidan and Luffy, enveloping them in the blasts. While Kakuzu smirks, Hinata looks on in worry. Luffy then leaps out of the flames, activates Gear Third, and slams a cursing Kakuzu with a Haki-embedded Gum-Gum Elephant Gun, sending the miser flying into a building. After Hidan calls out to his partner in worry, Luffy grins and slams the priest with a Gum-Gum Elephant Rifle. An amazed Hinata looks at Luffy as she treats Chinjao, stunned that the pirate could fight two Akatsuki and win, calling him even with Naruto. Hidan groans about being made a fool of as he gets to his feet. Kakuzu agrees, and then adds that the tide will change. When Hidan asks how, Kakuzu grins that his new hearts have adapted to his body, and it’s time to get serious. Aaroniero is impressed that Rogue can keep up with him. Apparently, Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic can match Sonido’s speed. The Wizard is also able to see when the Espada will move and attack from. In addition, the shadow-infused katana is clashing evenly with Nejibana’s water powers. Rogue slashes with a Shadow Dragon Tail, which Aaroniero blocks. The Espada tries to counter with another wave of water, but Rogue is able to dodge by becoming shadow. The Wizard quickly re-materializes and strikes Aaroniero with a Shadow Dragon ROAR. After being slammed into a wall, the Espada is still mostly unharmed. Aaroniero calls Rogue a hard man to put down, and the Dragon Slayer accepts the compliment, saying he had to be to keep up with Sting. Aaroniero chuckles about having that durability and power for himself, but decides to take care of something else first. As he reaches into his pocket, Aaroniero states that he was hoping he wouldn’t be forced to use it, since he wanted to do things himself, and what he’s calling is indiscriminate in what it kills. Taking out a cube, Aaroniero concedes that his hand was forced, and now he has to unleash beasts to turn the tide. When Rogue asks, Aaroniero reveals that he holds Hollow bait, and that once he crushes the cube, the Hollows will be signaled to attack, and they’ll eat whatever’s in sight. Rogue yells and tries to stop Aaroniero, turning into shadows and cutting off the Espada’s hand. Unfortunately, Aaroniero was able to crush the bait. After Aaroniero mocks him for being too slow, Rogue curses in frustration. The Espada then uses Sonido, commenting that losing his arm is no concern. When a deformed tentacle-looking thing takes the arm’s place, Rogue asks what it is. Aaroniero reveals that it is his real Zanpakutō, Glotoneria, which Rogue realizes is the ability that allowed him to absorb powers. Internally, Rogue knows he needs to finish the fight quickly and help his allies against the coming Hollows. Aaroniero then admits to not liking to use Glotoneria, preferring to torture his opponents by transforming into someone they know, like changing into Kaien to torment Rukia, adding that women flocked to him when he used Kaien’s form. Rogue growls in anger, calling the Espada a sick man. Aaroniero shrugs, saying it doesn’t matter what he’s called, and says that all that matters is that Sabertooth will call him Rogue Cheney. With a look of horror, Rogue realizes what the Espada is planning. Aaroniero then gives a dark grin before saying “Devour, Glotoneria”. Elsewhere, as holes appear in the sky, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Lisanna pause their fights. After Lisanna wonders what’s happening, Levy replies that anything involving the Coalition can’t be good. When Hollows start to come out, Lisanna cries out in fear, asking what they are. When a Soul Reaper tells everyone to be on guard against the Hollows, Levy wonders if it’s ambush. The Soul Reaper expresses surprise at the Hollows being organized, thinking they must have been summoned, asking everyone to not panic and focus on eliminating them before the tide turns. Levy gets to her feet, resolving to show no fear like Gajeel would. Levy then leads the charge against the Hollows, surprising Lisanna, Jet, and Droy, who promptly call out for her to wait up. Max notes the Coalition backup, and Ichiya yells for them to show a “parfum” of victory and power. After Jenny notes that sex appeal won’t work, Max tries a Sand Rebellion, cursing after seeing it have no effect. Ichiya then charges forward while using his Power Perfume to transform. Jenny gets over her fear, not wanting to be shown up by Ichiya, and uses her Take Over: Machina Soul to change into Battle Form. The Blue Pegasus Wizards charge and punch the leading Hollow, making it recoil in pain. It recovers and roars as the other Hollows join up. Atsui decapitates a Hollow and sets it on fire, whistling about how hotheaded the beasts seem. Samui frowns as she decapitates another with a lightning-infused Tanto, agreeing with her brother, adding how difficult it is to actually kill them. They then hear a scream and see a Cloud Ninja being bitten nearly in half in a Hollow’s mouth (a la Attack on Titan). While Atsui cries out in worry, Samui forces the Hollow to let go with a Cloud Style: Lightning Beheading. After his sister tells him to pull himself together, Atsui ends the Hollow with a Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Flame. The siblings run to the Cloud Ninja, named M, telling him to hang on. M states that with his wounds, he doesn’t think he’ll make it. Atsui yells in protest, then asking where the field medic is, and a voice reminds him that the medic already died. M then asks Samui if he did well enough for the Hidden Cloud. Samui tells him he has gone above and beyond for the Cloud and its Allies by making the ultimate sacrifice, smiling that that makes him really cool. M smiles at that and then dies. Atsui asks if that’s what Samui thinks. She nods and says that anyone willing to die for a cause is cool, calling M unselfish and loyal. Atsui takes one last look at M and agrees with Samui. Sabo launches a Fire Fist at a couple of Hollows, instantly incinerating them. As soldiers cheer, Sabo grins that he’s gaining better control of Ace’s powers daily. When a Hollow swipes him, its claws are burned as it goes right through Sabo. While the Hollow screams in pain, Sabo transforms into fire, gets above the beast, and slams his lit pipe on its head, exploding the cranium on impact. The soldiers cheer, saying as long as they have people like Sabo on their side, they can’t lose. While Renji curses the Hollows showing up, Ivan smirks, knowing that Aaroniero activated his Hollow Bait. Renji sees a Hollow coming for Flare, and flash steps back to her. Ivan chuckles, and decides that’s his cue to retreat, vanishing into Shikigami. Renji notices this and curses the coward for running off. Renji then quickly gets back on track and instantly kills the Hollow with a “Roar, Zabimaru”. Renji grins at his victory, but then trips over some rubble. His fall is broken and he is steadied when he grabs onto Flare’s rather large breasts. While Renji internally begs Flare not to wake up, the Wizard instantly does so. At first she is surprised, but Flare quickly gains a dark look when seeing where Renji’s hand is. Renji stammers that it isn’t what it looks like before being kicked in the jaw. As he falls back, Renji gets a good look up Flare’s skirt, saying, “they’re as red as her hair”. Flare yells that if it weren’t for the fact she had no Magic Energy, she’d be choking the perv to death with her hair. After Renji groans about being lucky, Flare asks where Raven Tail is. Sitting up, Renji tells what happened, shocking Flare, who quickly realizes that the perverted pineapple saved her life. Renji shrugs, saying that Ivan was the only real challenge, not understanding why he skedaddled. Renji then suggests getting Flare somewhere safe, since she’s no good without Magic. When Flare sharply says that “Pineapple” won’t carry her, Renji bristles at the nickname. Flare tries to get up, but collapses, still weak from her energies and draining. Renji throws her over his shoulder, telling her not to complain. She stops struggling, telling “Pineapple” to hurry up and find a medic. Not wanting to argue with a strong-willed woman, Renji sighs in defeat. Rogue is utterly disgusted with Aaroniero’s Resurreción. When the Espada asks what the Dragon Slayer thinks of his true form, Rogue deadpans that Rufus would vomit and run from the room, thinking about his friend’s weak stomach. Aaroniero frowns at not being taken seriously, saying that this power lets him absorb people and take their power, deciding to start with Rogue. The Espada launches a tentacle, which Rogue instantly dodges by turning into shadow. As he sees the tentacles destroying the walls, Rogue notes that the raw power has increased but speed has fallen. Unfortunately for him, Rogue still has to deal with Nejibana. Rogue launches a Shadow Dragon ROAR from the side, but Aaroniero notices and blocks with Nejibana. A blast of water is sent forward, but Rogue becomes shadow once again. He then sends Shadow Dragon Black Wings, but the Espada easily blocks them, asking what Rogue hopes to accomplish as he sends his tentacles forward. Rogue is then slammed with every slimy appendage, with the last tentacle wrapping around him. Aaroniero cackles about beating the Wizard to a bloody pulp, adding that he won’t make the same mistake as he did against Rukia. He promises to devour Rogue, wanting his power now. Sighing in annoyance, Rogue states the Espada underestimates him and his power. He proudly declares himself as Rogue Cheney, one of Sabertooth’s Twin Dragons, and he’ll never be able to show his face if he can’t beat the Espada. Rogue then unleashes a burst of Magic Energy, shocking Aaroniero. Rogue then explains that he is using his full power: Dragon Force. Rogue promises to give his opponent a taste of his power, and Aaroniero realizes that power surpasses his own. The Espada refuses to believe it, denying the existence of anyone he can’t absorb and take power from. As the Espada raises his tentacles, Rogue uses Dragon Slayer Secret Technique to gather all the shadows in the building around his katana. When Aaroniero screams with fury, Rogue fires a Black Hawk Arrow. The shadows tear through the tentacles, with the Espada having no time to react when he’s pierced by the shadows. The attack keeps going and utterly destroys the area behind Aaroniero. Panting in exhaustion, Rogue explains that Black Hawk Arrow is so powerful; his own shadows are insufficient for it. Deactivating Dragon Force, he admits that while he could train to overcome this, he would edge closer to the day his shadows overtake him and turn him into something horrible. Rogue then mutters in confusion as Aaroniero’s body falls apart, with his head cracking. As his transformation wears off, Aaroniero says power shouldn’t be feared, and that they were able to evolve infinitely because they did not fear power. When Rogue shows disgust at Aaroniero’s real body, the Espada says he’d appreciate it if no comments were made, since those got old real quick. The tank shatters, and the two heads writhe in pain. While one yells about not wanting to die again, the other promises to make Rogue pay, and transmits everything it’s seen to his comrades, saying that Rogue will regret not reaching his full potential. When the two heads die, Rogue says he will never become what he was supposed to be, saying he’ll die without regrets before that happens. Rogue then complains about being too tired, and with no shadows around to reenergize him, he apologizes, saying the rest is up to his comrades. Kakuzu notes that the only real downside to Earth Grudge is that his movements slow down as his body and hearts take time exerting themselves in adapting to each other. He then calls it a shame that the Hidden Waterfall labeled it a Forbidden Jutsu on ethical and moral grounds, asking why Shinobi need ethics and morals. Back on track, Kakuzu notes he can finally get serious. He then orders Hidan to stick together with him, making the priest grin in agreement. The two then charge forward, and Kakuzu vanishes from Luffy’s sight. When Luffy notes the speed, Kakuzu gloats that his body has adapted as he sends a mass of tendrils at the Pirate. Luffy tries to dodge them all with Observation Haki, but the tendrils’ movements are too unpredictable, eventually ensnaring Luffy. Kakuzu then says it’s time to incapacitate Luffy, wondering if he should remove his arms. He then goes on saying Sakazuki never said Luffy needed to be in one piece for execution. Luffy glares at that, saying Kakuzu can tell the Fleet Admiral he won’t get him. He vows that the next time he sees Sakazuki, he’ll get back at him for what he did to Ace. Luffy then uses a Gum-Gum Balloon to destroy and escape the tendrils. While Kakuzu gasps, Hidan laughs that they should’ve seen that coming, moving in with his scythe. Luffy sees the priest coming and blows out the air in his body for a quick escape. After Kakuzu calls Luffy a master of improvisation, he launches his tendrils, telling Straw Hat to get back here. Luffy then quickly blocks the tendrils with a Gun-Gum UFO. Unfortunately, this leaves Luffy stationary, prompting Kakuzu to smirk. Kakuzu then unleashes a combined fire and wind attack, which Luffy cannot dodge this time. After Luffy is floored, Hinata yells in worry, wondering if she should treat the already injured, or help Luffy in the fight. Hidan asks if Kakuzu is being overzealous, pointing out the need to take him alive. Kakuzu shrugs this off, saying they both know that attack won’t kill Luffy. When Hidan teases his partner by asking if he’s admitting being weaker than Luffy, Kakuzu points out Straw Hat’s famed durability. Hidan then notices Hinata, asking if she wants to fight, pointing out that no one in the Coalition would object to him killing the girl. Luffy then yells at Hidan for threatening a friend in front of him, revealing himself to have been somewhat protected with his Armament Haki. The captain tells Hinata to keep up her healing. When she starts to protest, he grins and says he won’t lose, and that he’ll protect his friend with everything he’s got. Luffy then says that he lost a brother and recently reunited with another. His siblings remind him why he fights and gets stronger, so he won’t lose anyone important again. Whenever his friends are threatened, he wants to stand and protect them from anyone, whether it be the Akatsuki, the World Government, or even Konton. If he can protect his friends, he’s worthy of becoming the King of the Pirates when he finds the One Piece. Caesar Clown is panting and groaning in pain, since Love has turned the battle in his favor since finding out about the Land of Nothing’s weakness. The Coalition is losing ground, and if something isn’t done fast, Clover Town would be lost. Since the town’s loss could mean the loss of the railroad, Caesar growls that that cannot happen. He is suddenly struck with inspiration, and pulls out a remote from his pocket. He then asks Love if he thinks it’s time to start the Labyrinth Initiative. Laughing, Caesar pushes the button, and all hell breaks loose. Omake: How the Party Was Saved and ND’s Pecking Order Chitsujo slumps down in defeat, thinking the party is over. A booming voice yells that Hidan will sober up, sit down, and stop swinging his scythe, saying that while he and Kakuzu were the 50th Chapter’s stars, he will see stars if he doesn’t stop. Hidan immediately complies as Chitsujo wonders about the voice’s identity. The mystery man then yells at the protest group, promising they will all have their moment to shine, asking them to have patience and to ‘Eat, drink, and be merry’. The torches and pitchforks are promptly replaced with wine and snacks, making all of them smile. The man then tells Natsu and Luffy that they will have their cool moments, but if they don’t start acting mature like Ichigo and Naruto, he will convince ND to kill the two off temporarily. When Natsu yells that he can’t do that, since they’re main characters, and the man answers with a “try me”. Luffy yells that they’ll be good, with Natsu adding that Tobi…er, Natsu is a good boy. The man then reveals himself, with Chitsujo bowing respectfully, identifying him as Mr. Ryūzaki, not expecting him to show up. Looking offended, Ryūzaki asks what Chitsujo is doing, pointing out that he was not maintaining order at the party. Chitsujo apologizes, saying he will make things run smoothly. Ryūzaki nods, adding that he hates doing everything himself before vanishing. When Ichigo asks, Chitsujo explains that Ryūzaki is ND’s partner, and was given the normally reserved creator power of Word of God (TV Tropes). Chitsujo adds that the two are good people when you get to know them, despite being terrifying on occasion. ND tells Ryūzaki that he knew he could count on him, smiling as he lounges in his beach chair. Sailor Moon massages his shoulders as Team Urameshi, with Yūsuke at the head, finish cleaning ND’s house. Yūsuke then asks if they’ll be put in the story now, to which ND raises an eyebrow, saying he thinks he won’t. When Yūsuke yells in anger, ND clarifies that he said he ''might ''put Yu Yu Hakusho in the story if they cleaned his house. Before Yūsuke curses in anger, ND singsongs about “Pecking Order”. This instantly stops Yūsuke, who quickly apologizes and leads Team Urameshi away. Sailor Moon looks at ND, and asks if he’ll put her and the other Sailors in. ND then sweetly says “Pecking Order”, which quickly persuades the Magical Girl to get back to the massaging. ND lets out a content sigh about being in charge, and then wondering who his next meeting is with. Appearing Characters Hinata Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Hidan Kakuzu Aaroniero Arruruerie Rogue Cheney Levy McGarden Lisanna Strauss Jet Droy Max Alors Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Jenny Realight Atsui Samui Sabo Renji Abarai Ivan Dreyar Flare Corona Love Aikawa Caesar Clown Omake Chitsujo Ryūzaki 007 Hidan Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki ND2014 Sailor Moon Yūsuke Urameshi Abilities Magic * Shadow Dragon Slayer ** Shadow Dragon Tail ** Shadow Dragon Roar ** Shadow Dragon Black Wings ** Black Hawk Arrow * Dragon Force *Sand Magic ** Sand Rebellion *Perfume Magic ** Power Perfume * Take Over: Machina Soul ** Battle Form Jutsu * Death Possession Blood * Cloud Style: Lightning Beheading * Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Flame Haki * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Hollow Powers * Sonido Devil Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit Weapons * Tanto * Hollow Bait Zanpakuto * Nejibana * Zabimaru Resurrección * Glotoneria (Spanish for "Gluttony") Techniques * Gum-Gum Octo Stamp * Gum-Gum Pistol * Gum-Gum Falcon Spear * Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka * Gum-Gum Falcon Axe * Gum-Gum Jet Bullet * Gum-Gum Elephant Gun * Gum-Gum Elephant Rifle * Gum-Gum Balloon * Gun-Gum UFO * Fire Fist * Land of Nothing Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 50 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Immortal Duo Next Chapter: Chapter 52 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Labyrinth Initiative Category:Clover Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign